Yoshi's New Island
Yoshi's New Island is an installment of the ''Yoshi'' series that was released for the Nintendo 3DS. It was unveiled on the Nintendo Direct of 4/17/13. The game is another addition to the Yoshi's Island series, the other games being Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island DS, meaning some elements from the past games have returned. It was released on 14/3/14 (3/14/14) in America, Europe and Australia, and 7/24/14 in Japan. Story The story features Yoshi traveling across the new island to rescue Baby Luigi, and return the island to the Yoshi's. After fighting Bowser from the future, and rescuing Luigi, it is revealed that Mr. Pipe is actually Mario, who traveled back to the past to help Yoshi. Gameplay Yoshi's New Island is very similar to the platforming of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island with a few twists. Yoshi can also transform into old transformations such as the helicopter and new ones such as the bobsled or the jackhammer. Confirmed Information Characters *Yoshi **Red Yoshi **Orange Yoshi **Yellow Yoshi **Green Yoshi **Light Blue Yoshi **Blue Yoshi **Purple Yoshi **Pink Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Kamek *Stork *Baby Bowser *Poochy *Bowser *Mario Playable Characters *Yoshi **Red Yoshi **Orange Yoshi **Yellow Yoshi **Green Yoshi **Light Blue Yoshi **Blue Yoshi **Purple Yoshi **Pink Yoshi **Super Yoshi *Baby Mario Levels World 1 *Little Eggs, Big Eggs *Chomp Rock 'n' Roll *Cave of the Nipper Plants *Fort Bucket Booby Trap *Heads Up, Hop Up *Bouncy Beanstalk Walk *Ground Pound Rebound *Big Beanie's Castle *Diagonal Valley Rally World 2 *Koopa Canyon *Inside the Outside *Seesaw Scramble *Beware the Boo Brigade *Lantern Ghost Grotto *Gusty Glory *Hidey-Hole Hooligans *Count Fang's Castle *All Aboard the Terrain Train World 3 *Rise of the Nasty Nep-Enuts *Ukiki Jammin' *Harry Hedgehog's Labyrinth *Slime Drop Drama *Don't Fear the Spear *Ukiki Trouble in Clawdaddy Cove *Lose the Lunge Fish *King Clawdaddy's Sewer Castle *Ride the Blarggwich World 4 *Hop 'n' Pop Till You Drop *Underground Pokey Patrol *Spin-Lift Drift *Fort Key Calamity *Mega Eggdozers on a Roll *Chomp Shark Chase *Flatbet Ferry Freefall *Furious Fred de Fillet's Castle *See Poochy Run! World 5 *Brave the Bumpty Blizzard *Fine Feathered Friends or Foes? *Ski Lift Leap *Ready, Steady, Go! *Cruise the Clouds *Fire Watermelon Wonderland *Eggstraordinary Terrain *Punkey the Pokey Prince's Castle *World 5-S: Snow Go Mountain World 6 *Chomp Rock Challenge *Bandit Valley *Gargantua Blargg Attacks! *Spray Day Mayday *Hotfoot Hurdle *Pyro Guy Peak *Crumble Rock Rumble *Bowser's Castle Break-In *Leapin' Lava Meltdown **Make Way for King Bowser! Enemies New *A white Shy Guy with green spots, which transforms into a duplicate of Yoshi. *Beanies. *Golden Chomps that shoot out of volcanoes in the background. *Metallic Shy Guys. *Pokeys. *White Pokeys that hang upside-down. Returning *Bandits *Blarggs **Gargantua Blarggs *Blow Hards *Boos *Bumpties *Bullet Bills **Bouncing Bullet Bills **Bill Blasters *Caged Ghosts **Dangling Ghosts *Chomps **Chomp Sharks *Clawdaddies *Cloud Drops *Crazee Dayzees **Bubble Dayzees *Dizzie Dandies *Dr. Freezegoods *Eggo-Dils *Fangs *Flopsy Fish *Flutters *Goombas *Goonies **Bowling Goonies **Flightless Goonies **Skeleton Goonies ***Flightless Skeleton Goonies **Hefty Goonies *Grim Leechers *Grinders *Grunts *Gusties *Harry Hedgehogs *Hootie the Blue Fish *Hot Lips *Jean de Fillets *Kaboombas *Koopa Troopas **Koopa Paratroopas *Lakitus **Fishing Lakitus **Thunder Lakitus **Wall Lakitus *Lava Drops **Cloud Drops **Lemon Drops *Little Mousers **Little Skull Mousers *Piranha Plants *Piro Dangles *Praying Mantas *Ravens **Mini-Ravens *Seedy Sallys *Short Fuses *Shy Guys **Boo Guys **Fly Guys ***Whirly Fly Guys **Giant Shy Guys **Petal Guys **Spear Guys ***Dancing Spear Guys *Snifits *Spray Fish *Tap Taps **Tap Tap the Golden *Toadies **Solo Toadies *Zeus Guys Mid-Boss *Kamek (All Towers) Bosses *Big Beanie (World 1) *Count Fang (World 2) *King Clawdaddy (World 3) *Fred de Fillet (World 4) *Punkey the Pokey Prince (World 5) *Baby Bowser (World 6) *Bowser (World 6 True Boss) Items/objects *! Blocks *! Switches *Arrow Lifts *A pair of binoculars with wings *Baron von Zeppelins *Blarggwichs *Buckets *Chomp Rocks *Coins *Conveyor Lifts *Crates *Donut Lifts *Doors *Egg Blocks *Egg-Plants *Expansion Blocks *Flatbed Ferries *Flutter Wings *GOAL! Ring *Hint Blocks *Keys *Logs *Mega Eggdozers *Metal Eggdozers *Middle Rings *One-Way Flippers *Red Coins *Smiley Flowers *Stars *Super Green Watermelons *Super Red Watermelons *Super Blue Watermelons *Tulips *Warp Pipess *Warp Pipes with eyes *Whirly Gates *Winged Clouds *Yoshi Eggs *Yoshi Stars Morphs *Hot-Air Balloon *Helicopter *Jackhammer *Mine Cart *Bobsled *Submarine Minigames *Ground-Pound Pop *Tulip Toss *Flutter Fortune *Enemy Eat-Off *Eggy Pop *Flutter Finish Nintendo Selects The game was re-released as a Nintendo Selects game in early 2015. Videos File:Yoshi's New Island - Trailer|Trailer Gallery Artwork yoshis_new_island-22.jpg|Yoshi laying an egg. yoshis_new_island-4.jpg|An red Yoshi coin. yoshis_island_3ds_conceptart_FAwnM.jpg|A swan carrying both Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. yoshis_new_island-15.jpg|A Purple Yoshi being dizzy by Grim Leechers. yoshis_new_island-19.jpg|A Pink Yoshi pushing a wooden Chain Chomp. Yoshi's new island screenshot 1.jpg|Yoshi gets slammed into the camera by the mallet. Yoshi's new island screenshot 2.jpg|Yoshi gets burned by lava and dies. Yoshi's new island screenshot 3.jpg|Yoshi falls to his death. Yoshi's new island screenshot 4.jpg|Yoshi jumps from the burning lava to his death. Wallpaper wp4_1920x1080.jpg wp6_1920x1080.jpg wp5_1920x1080.jpg wp1_1920x1080.jpg wp2_1920x1080.jpg wp3_1920x1080.jpg Videos Walkthroughs Yoshi's New Island 3DS (1080p) - Part 1 - World 1 (1 2) w Giveaway|World 1 Levels 1, 2, 3 and 4. Yoshi's New Island 3DS - (1080p) - Part 2 - World 1 (2 2)|World 1 Levels 5, 6, 7 and 8. It features Big Beanie. Yoshi's New Island 3DS - (1080p) - Part 3 - World 2 (1 2)|World 2 Levels 1, 2, 3 and 4. Yoshi's New Island 3DS - (1080p) - Part 4 - World 2 (2 2)|World 2 Levels 5, 6, 7 and 8. It features Count Fang. Collectibles Guide Yoshi's_New_Island_Collectibles_Guide_-_World_1-S_Diagonal_Valley_Ranch|World 1-S Yoshi's_New_Island_Collectibles_Guide_-_World_2-S_All_Aboard_the_Terrain_Train|World 2-S Yoshi's_New_Island_Collectibles_Guide_-_World_3-S_Ride_the_Blarggwich|World 3-S Yoshi's_New_Island_Collectibles_Guide_-_World_4-S_See_Poochy_Run!|World 4-S Yoshi's_New_Island_Collectibles_Guide_-_World_5-S_Snow_Go_Mountain|World 5-S Yoshi's_New_Island_Collectibles_Guide_-_World_6-S_Leapin'_Lava_Meltdown|World 6-S Yoshi's_New_Island_Collectibles_Guide_-_World_6-8_Bowser's_Castle_Break-In_(ENDING)|World 6-8 (Ending/Spoilers) Music World Map Themes - Yoshi's New Island Music Extended|World Map Theme Staff Credits - Yoshi's New Island Music Extended|Staff Credits Theme World 3 - Yoshi's New Island Music Extended|World 3 Music Gargantua Blargg - Yoshi's New Island Music Extended|Gargantua Blargg Theme Canyon Theme - Yoshi's New Island Music Extended|Canyon Theme World 5 - Yoshi's New Island Music Extended|World 5 Theme World 2 - Yoshi's New Island Music Extended|World 2 Theme Cruise the Clouds - Yoshi's New Island Music Extended|Cruise the Clouds Theme Bandit Valley - Yoshi's New Island Music Extended|Bandit Valley Theme World 4 - Yoshi's New Island Music Extended|World 4 Theme External Links *GameStop *Nintendo E3 *Wikipedia article *Official website de:Yoshi's New Island es:Yoshi's New Island Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games